Michael's Big Soccer Team Bash! (SuperMalechi's version)
Michael's Big Soccer Team Bash! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on February 26, 1995. Plot So, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Samantha *Rupert *Jeffery *Adam *Amy *Michael *Luci *Tina *Derek *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Julie *David *Jason *Kelly *Carlos *Juan *Kenneth *Scooter Mcnutty *Miss Etta Ketta *Joe Scruggs *Mr. Boyd *Stella the Storyteller *Michael and Amy's Mom *Michael and Amy's Dad Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #I Just Can't Wait #Being Together #Let's Go #The Soccer Game Song #The Blue and White Team Song #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team #When I Grow Up #Growing #Growing Big and Tall #The Exercise Song #Exercising.... Won't You Come and Join Me #Do Some Exercise #Exercise is Good for You #Move Your Body #Take Me Out to the Soccer Game #What a Soccer Day! #Snackin' on Healthy Food #The Water Song #The Macdonald's Food Song #The Burger King Song #The Pizza Hut Song #The Potato Chips Song #The Popcorn Song #The Reid's Dairy Song #The Chocolate Milkshake Song #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #The Lemonade Song #The Apple Juice Song #The Purple Grape Juice Song #A Perfectly Purple Day #The Soccer Shoes Song #Look at Me, I'm Dancing! #Wiggle In My Toe #The Gaggle Gaggle Wiggle Wiggle Dance #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Clapping Song #Games #The Soccer Ball Song #When You Have a Ball #Run, Run in One Place #Try and Try Again #Keep Trying #Do Your Best #Why Can't I #Way to Count #This Old Man #The Red Number Ten Song #A Big Parade of Numbers #The Marching Song #Rig a Jig Jig #Skip to My Lou #By Yourself #I Can Do #The Big Soccer Game Race Song #William Tell Overture Instrumental #The Soccer Game Winner Donuts Song #The Dino Dance #You Can Count on Me #Hey, Hey Our Friends Are Here #The Soccer Party Song #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #Happy Soccer Day to You #The Decorated Soccer Game Cake and Ice Cream Song #The Friendship Song #Best of Friends #Friends are Forever #You've Got to Be You #Everyone is Special #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Put a Smile On #It's Good to Be Home #I Will Always Remember You #I Love You Trivia *the Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *the Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show" *the Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Classical Cleanup". *the Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Classical Cleanup". *the BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hats Off to BJ". *the BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Hats Off to BJ". *the Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in the new materiel of "Dino-Mite Birthday". *the Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Dino-Mite Birthday". *Whencthe kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Aphabet Zoo!". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from "Season 2", with the vocals from "Having Tens of Fun!". *the same Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *the Season 3 Barney & Friends Set is used. *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *This is Michael's last appearnce of his 1993-1994 Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 look. Starting with "Memory Book for Michael" (February 27, 1995). * * * * * * *The country in Texas, USA in the United States where Michael plays his soccer game was called Carrollton, Texas, USA in the United States. * * * * *According to this home video, Stella the Storyteller just came from Mexico in South America. *One of the times Stella the Storyteller does not tell a story. * * * *This video was filmed in September 10, 1994. *The preview for this video is announced by Michael, which who is played by Brain Eppes, which also uses his Season 2 voice, and he works at Carrollton, Texas, USA in the United States, and Also the same Michael's voice used for the preview of this Barney video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". Quotes Quote 1 *(Suddenly, Michael's voice is heard) *Michael's voice: *Kathy: Who said that?! *Min: *Tosha: *Luci: It *Tina: *Jeffery: *Samantha: *Rupert: *Barney: I sure did. It sounds like.......... *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: (as his soccer shoes are ) Hi everybody! I was (as right soccer shoe ) to *Barney: It sure is. What color of your soccer clothes are you wearing, and your soccer ball are you caring on your right hand, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. What kind of soccer clothes were including, Michael? *Michael: Well, my soccer clothes were including *Barney: That's right. What are your soccer socks go on with your feet, and your soccer shoes, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Yeah! What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Yeah! What color of the soccer shoe soles on our soccer shoes, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: It sure is. What's the name of your white and blue soccer nike click shoes you are wearing, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. Can you wiggle your toes in your soccer shoes, and tap them, Michael? *Michael: Sure. Here I go! * * * *Barney: Michael you are more older than usual *Michael: That's right because my feet are more special my knees are more special too.